


A Happy Halloween

by systemoverride



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, PWP, but i had to make a second followup chapter, it was a oneshot, no storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemoverride/pseuds/systemoverride
Summary: It's Halloween and Tim decides to have a little fun and surprise Jason with a catsuit costume he may or may not have hijacked. Fluff and smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween gift :) 
> 
> First smut I've written, thanks for reading~
> 
> You are free to interpret their ages as you wish.

Jason hummed, crawling through the unlatched window to his apartment.  
  
"Tim? You ain't scared of a," dramatic pause, "ghost, comin' in while you leave these unlocked? It's Halloween after all," he chuckled at his horrendous joke.  
  
As he gently pulled the window shut while drawing the curtains, he was bathed in a soft yellow glow from the lamp on the bedside table being flicked on. Eyes slowly adjusting to the new colour, a familiar figure lay, sexily stretched on its stomach upon the mattress.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
He made his way towards the bed. The sound of tight leather on skin mixed with deep breaths filled the air as Tim rolled over to fully welcome Jason's gaze. Hands behind his head, Tim arched his back and smirked, "Meow~"  
  
Boots unstrapped and thrown off, the taller man climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours over the playful catboy. Tim placed his hands around Jason's neck to pull himself upwards to lick his ear, teeth gently scraping across the flesh. He could hear a slight shudder as he applied pressure to Tim's slender back from his hand, "A ghost? Really, Jay? That the best you can do?" he purred.  
  
"You prefer I say a zombie?"

Tim frowned recalling, but shook his head, frown turning into a pout, "No, I wouldn't."

Jason gifted him with his killer smile, "You're the one who fell in love with this mess, should you really be complaining?"

Tim was prepared to answer but was interrupted with a deep kiss. Lips pressed upon lips, the two ran their hands along their lover's bodies, exploring, checking. It was something they always did, on instinct. Making sure that the other was alright, making sure that the other was alive. Satisfied with the test, Jason broke the kiss, pulling back to savour the young man's face. Lips slightly parted, shiny and wet. Dark, full locks. Unbelievably pale skin. But the eyes. They were his favourite. There were no words to describe the stunning blue colour. The way the eyelashes framing them fluttered when their eyes locked. Jason planted a light kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Where'd you get the catsuit from? Selina?"  
  
Tim's charming laugh echoed through the air, "No way. Caught a robber on 8th Street with a stolen load of sexy Halloween costumes," he ran his fingers through Jason's white streak, "was going to return them but I thought you might enjoy at least one."  
  
It was Jason's turn to laugh as he gestured at the furry cat ears on Tim's head, "Wait, you mean there's more?"  
  
"There were, but Dick took them, 'for later,' he said."  
  
"Well, someone else is also getting lucky tonight."  
  
The two dissolved in a flurry of giggles.  
  
Seemingly content with the explanation, Jason began making his way down Tim's body, leaving a trail of kisses. Tim gasped as Jason gently bit his collarbone, grinning as he sucked at where he had bitten. Tim's skin was so thin, so pale, it didn't take much to leave marks.  
  
Flipping onto his stomach, Tim let Jason unzip his full body suit. Jason was met with a pleasant surprise and he teasingly tugged at the furry cat tail plug, watching Tim's back arch and shake with every move.  
  
"Hmm, you prepared," Jason smiled.  
  
"You were slower to arrive home than I had anticipated, so I decided to have a little fun first."  
  
Jason rolled off of Tim and held his arms open, "Come here, babybird."  
  
Tim slinked, _'way too into character,'_ overtop of Jason, gently lowering himself over the curve in his pants. Gripping the zipper with his teeth, he pulled forward, freeing what was hidden beneath. Jason reached for Tim's member, steadily stroking, while placing his free hand on his ass, lowering it towards him. He pressed his tongue against the tip as Tim gently filled his mouth with Jason's.  
  
They fit well together in pleasure, Tim caressing Jason and Jason tasting Tim, much like they did in work. Jason slipped a finger in, stroking at the spot which made Tim's back shiver.  
  
One finger.  
  
Two fingers.  
  
And a third.  
  
"Jayyyyy," Tim moaned, pushing himself up off Jason, "please. I've been ready for forever."  
  
With a playful grin, Jason firmly pressed Tim against the bed, silencing him with a warm, drawn-out kiss, "You're really too good at riling me up. You should be illegal," he did a glance-over of Tim's slender body, half-dressed in skin-tight leather, "Shit, Timmy. Seeing you is fucking with my thought process."  
  
"Hnn~"  
  
Applying a generous amount of lubricant and slipping on a condom, Jason positioned himself against Tim's entrance, relaxed and unhurried. To Jason, sex was something meant to be enjoyed by all parties involved, if that meant taking it slow, he'd take all the time in the world, even if Tim prepared beforehand. On the other hand, Tim pressed his hips backwards, "hurry up already."  
  
"Shh, don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You not being in me is hurting me."  
  
"Oh, shut up," and he slowly filled Tim, up to the hilt.  
  
"Goddammit, Jay," the younger man breathed, lust heavy in his voice, "I feel so full inside."  
  
Bodies interlocked and rocking in tandem, the two exchanged kisses, moaning and whispering compliments.  
  
They began moving faster, Tim bucking himself up against Jason as Jason hit his favourite spot, over and over and over again, "Tim stop, you're going to make me come."  
  
"Then come already," panting filling the air, "fill me up."  
  
"No, please. Together. I want us to come together."  
  
Sweet smells of sweat, leather, and cum mixed as the two brought themselves to climax, surrounded by the sounds of pleasure and skin on skin echoing through the empty apartment.  
  
Gasping Jason's name as he came, Tim's hips kept swaying, even after the older man had pulled out groaning in satisfaction. The two dropped to the bed, exhausted, but brimming with happiness, with contentment, their eyes fixed onto each other, fingers interlocked.  
  
"Happy Halloween~"  
  
"I love you, babybird, I really do."  
  
"Me too, Jay. Me too."


	2. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter :)

Jason awoke to the smell of charred flour. "Dude, Tim, you making food? It's burning," he called out, groggily.  
"Hm?" Tim was half-awake next to him in the bed, head resting on Jason's arm, "morn~" He hadn't yet had his morning coffee.  
  
Unable to contain the smile that had broke out on his face, Jason pressed a soft kiss on his lover's forehead, cautiously crawled out of the bed so as to not disturb Tim, and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
On the counter sat a pile of almost black discs on a ceramic plate, with a note left on the side. He could barely make out the chicken scratch on the paper.

> _I made you two lovebirds some pancakes, which I may, or may not, have burned. Damian came by last night because Bruce told us to return ALL of the costumes. Seems he_ _made an exception because the suit's still in your room. He told me to write down "I need bleach for my eyes" and "you owe me one."_  
>    
>  _\- Dick_  
>    
>  _P.S. By 'I'm keeping these costumes for later,' I meant, for future Halloween parties, get your minds out of the gutters, guys._

Jason chuckled to himself, setting up a pot of coffee to brew. He pulled out his phone and sent out a text.  
  
"What's so funny, Jay?" Tim was leaning against the kitchen door frame, nose crinkling at the sight of their inedible breakfast on the counter, "I'm assuming Dick was here?"  
  
"And the Demonspawn."  
  
"Ugh, how is he still alive, eating like this," he poked at the pancakes, only to realize they were brick hard, "Want to go out for food?"  
  
Jason handed him a cup of coffee, "Yeah. Pancakes?"  
  
"Sure, I'm in the mood. Give me fifteen?"  
  
"Take your time, it's a Sunday."  
  
Tim hummed, pleased, "Tell Dick thanks for trying."  
  
"Already did, Timbo."

Tim set his cup down and headed to get changed, "Thanks for the coffee, love ya."  
  
"I know you do," Jason replied, refilling the cup for himself, "I know you do."

* * *

_bzzt._  
  
Not looking up from his book, Damian handed Dick his phone from his seat on the couch, "It's probably Todd."  
  
He wasn't wrong.

> **Jaybird:** Thanks for trying. I didn't know what rocks tasted like till now.
> 
> **Dickie-bird:**  Bro, couldn't you have been nicer about it
> 
> **Jaybird:** You don't happen to still have a costume in my size? I won't tell B you kept some because I know you did.
> 
> **Dickie-bird:** ...
> 
> **Dickie-bird:** Don't tell, I was going to surprise Dami :(
> 
> **Jaybird:** Is he even into that?
> 
> **Dickie-bird:** >:(
> 
> **Dickie-bird:** Y u do this to me
> 
> **Jaybird:** _(black heart)(devil smile)_
> 
> **Jaybird:**  It's the price for the free show last night.
> 
> **Dickie-bird:** :((((((((
> 
> **Little D:** You fools do realize that this is the group chat, right?
> 
> **Jaybird:** Fuck.
> 
> **Dickie-bird:** LANGUAGE
> 
> _\- user: Jaybird, has been autobanned for 2 minutes, penalty: cussing, if you believe you have been banned wrongly, message the mod: Timbo -_
> 
> **Little D:** A cat might be nice.
> 
> **Timbo:**  I did not need to wake up to this.

Dick glanced up from his phone, seeing Damian looking at him, one eyebrow raised with just a hint of a smile.

> _\- user: BruceWayne is online -_
> 
> **BruceWayne:** Afternoon, boys. The shop owner mentioned that he was still missing some of his costumes.

There was a pause as Bruce read the previous messages.

>  
> 
> **BruceWayne:** We need to have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to.


End file.
